I Just Love You
by ICallUponThePowerOfMyStar
Summary: One Shot Song Fic. More Fic Than Song. Syaoran has been kept away from home due to work, when a simple phone call turns everything around. Surprise Ending! SxS R


**WARNING : YOU _HAVE_ TO READ THE ITALIC LYRICS OR PARTS OF THIS STORY WILL BE VERY CONFUSING!**

**Plus I think I might have spelled a few names wrong, but hey this is my first time writing using the Japanese names so sue me why don't ya!**

**Not really.**

**I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura! I just own this plot :3**

The day: May 31st, 2010.

The time: About 11:30ish.

The Reason why a very handsome amber eyed man wearing a suit (minus the jacket) was pacing around his hotel room so late: There are two of them actually.

Syaoran Li, CEO in training, was very rarely caught in such rugged shape. But for this one time, you really couldn't blame him. About five years ago Syaoran's mother, Yelan Li, had decided it was about time for her only son to take on the family responsibility. Only problem was at the time Syaoran was merely 18, perfectly happy to just spend as much time as he could with his long time girlfriend Sakura Kinomoto.

That didn't stop his mother sadly. Yelan took Syaoran under her wing and trained him in the ways of business. Sakura, though saddened by little time she got to see her boyfriend anymore, encouraged Syaoran to continue, and so he did. And to him it turned out to be the biggest mistake of his life.

Soon his training was complete, and all he had to do was wait out his mother's last year's as the head of the Li Company and then he was the boss. He would have everything. Except his freedom to see the ones he loved most of all in the world.

If you don't believe me, here's a quick summary of Syaoran's life the past five years (in point form of course)

1st. He proposed to the love of his life, Sakura, but was only able to have a quick wedding, and an even quicker honey moon, due to business issues.

2nd. His best friend Eriol married Sakura's maid of honor Tomoyo, but he had to miss the bachelor's party and the reception due to business issues.

3rd. His cousin Meiling visited for a very short time before having to fly back to Tokyo, and he only saw her once at dinner, due to business issues.

4th. He hardly ever saw his beautiful wife, and he missed her dearly.

And there's something else I'm forgetting... but I'll remember it later.

Syaoran had become the father he knew before said father passed away, and he hated it. Sighing he threw himself onto the king sized bed, curling himself up into a ball. What he wouldn't do to be able to live the last five years of his life over again.

Syaoran yawned and closed his eyes ready for a good night's sleep, but the second he closed his eyes a flash of emerald caused him to open them again.

_Lonely Yeah That's The Word,_

_I Leave My Heart When I Leave Her._

Jumping out of the bed, Syaoran picked up his cell phone, beginning to punch in his home number, when he remembered the time. She would be fast asleep by now. He groaned and threw the phone onto the bed. Time seemed to pass so slowly for him now.

_The Days Go On Forever_

_And The Nights Do Too._

Making up his mind, Syaoran slipped on his shoes, grabbed his keys and his suitcase (which he had never actually unpacked) and dashed out the door. The whole hotel felt empty as he ran towards the elevator pushing the button roughly as if hoping that would make it arrive faster.

Luck must have been on his side for once, because the doors slid open, and on the way to the ground floor not a single person got on. Not that anyone really would have at twelve o'clock at night. Syaoran dashed over to his car, unlocking and yanking open the trunk to dump his bag in before climbing into the front. He revved the engine with a smile before speeding off down the road, far away from the hotel he spent way too much time at.

_One Evening Out On The Road,_

_A Half A World Away From Home._

If Only he hadn't allowed his mother to drag him to a conference meeting in freaking Canada of all places! He was so angry at her, at himself, that he was seeing red. Once he was back, back to his girl, he was quitting the Li Company. Maybe he'd go back to college, or even get some crappy low paying job. Either way he just wanted to be home.

_Thought She Was Sleeping_

_When The Call Came Through_

Suddenly Syaoran's phone rang. Jumping he reached over, completely ignoring the law against answering the phone while driving, and checked the ID. His eyes widened, but a grin lit up his face and he answered.

_I Said Darling It's Late,_

_Is Everything Ok._

There was no answer for a moment, but Syaoran waited patiently, knowing she would speak any minute now.

_Silence Took Over The Room,_

_Till She Said,_

_I, I Just Love You_

_I, Don't Know Why, I Just Do_

_When Are You Coming Home?_

_I'm Coming Home Soon_

_And I Just Love You To_

Grinning to himself, Syaoran hung up the phone and placed it gently on the dash. She always knew what to say, and he hardly ever saw her. All it did was make him want to get home more, so he sped off to where the air port was, praying that his mother's private jet was still there.

Once again luck was on his side and Syaoran was able to board onto Yelan's jet without too much difficulty. But with no one around, he still felt cold, so he allowed himself to replay the phone call over and over in his head. Wishing he could have given her a better answer than, I'm coming home soon, but he wanted to surprise her.

_Lonely Yeah, Lets Me Be_

_For A While She Sets Me Free_

Feeling his eyes droop, Syaoran yawned and lent back in his chair, allowing his dreams to overpower him.

_I Close My Eyes,_

_And Dream Of Her._

Syaoran held his girl as close as possible, burying his nose in her auburn hair. She was fast asleep, her head resting lightly on his chest, but he had to be careful, he knew that the slightest movement would wake her up.

_She's Lost In My Arms,_

_Her Head On My Heart_

Suddenly she raised her head slightly, revealing bright emerald eyes. She grinned, rubbing one eye tiredly, and rested her head back on his chest, snuggling further into his embrace. Syaoran grinned, and kissed her head.

_And Softly She Whispers The Words_

_Oh, I, I Just Love You_

_I Don't Know Why, I Just Do._

_When Are You Coming Home?_

Slowly waking up, Syaoran sighed happily noticing the sun starting to light the sky. He would be home soon.

_I'm Coming Home Soon,_

_And I Just Love You To_

Surprisingly the ride back to his house was the longest yet. Of course he did have a few stops to make. He stopped by the jewelers, and the bakery, and the flower shop, but what really made it seem long was the fact that he both longed and dreaded getting there.

Syaoran was ecstatic, he felt so free suddenly. Like his whole life was turning around, which it kinda was. He was finally going to see Sakura again! See his girl again! Oh how great did that sound! And Hong Kong had never looked more beautiful to him. Hearing his phone ring, Syaoran grabbed it and flipped it open without checking the ID.

"Hello?"

"SYAORAN LI! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU!" Yelan screeched. Syaoran winced shoving the phone away from his ear.

"In Hong Kong."

"WHAT! You get your ass back here right now young man! This is a very important business deal, you can see everyone later!"

Furious, Syaoran gripped the phone tightly, hissing his next words out through his teeth. "The only thing important to me, is not turning into a nut like you. I quit."

And before Yelan could even shout his name again, Syaoran had hung up, and just to be safe, he tossed his phone out of the window. He wouldn't need it anymore now.

Back at the Li mansion Sakura hummed lightly to herself as she prepared breakfast. Pancakes, Syaoran's favorite. She sighed, was it pathetic that she missed her husband that much? Well it's not like she was the only one. Honestly she should be angry with him, knowing how many people he never took the time to see. He had to start being the man she knew he was otherwise they would stop thinking that he cared.

Sighing again she glanced up to look out the window, and her heart stopped. Stepping out of his car and onto their driveway was Syaoran Li. Gasping she dropped her spatula and it clanged against the stove top.

"Syaoran!" She whispered, forgetting all about the other person in the room with her.

Not bothering to grab his bag from the trunk Syaoran ran up to the huge mansion, ready to burst through the door presenting his gifts, and groveling for a second chance at this life, when he stopped and looked up. The mansion _was_ big. Too big. Maybe it was time that he and Sakura thought about moving out of the Mansion and into a little house. He knew she would love that.

Suddenly the door burst open and out ran a little girl, her auburn hair whipping around her face as she ran. Syaoran grinned and dropped his gifts to the ground holding his arms out for her.

"DADDY!" She cried throwing herself onto him.

Oh Yeah! Did I meantion he had a daughter?

_I'll Never Stop Being Amazed_

_How My Four Year Old Girl_

_Knows Exactly What To Say_

Feeling tears spring to his eyes, Syaoran gripped onto his daughter. "I'm home." He whispered. "And all because of your call."

Sakura had ran out after her daughter Melody, wanting to see her husband badly, but knowing that Melody needed her father more. Therefore she stayed back, far enough not to disturb, but close enough to hear their conversation.

"I had to call you daddy! You were gone too long! Everyone was sad!" Melody practically scolded pulling away slightly so she could look her father in the eyes.

Guilt pierced through Syaoran, "Who was sad?"

Melody put her finger to her chin, her emerald eyes sparkling as she thought, and Syaoran had to stop himself from commenting on how she was the spitting image of her mother. His wife. His Sakura.

_I, I Just Love You_

_I Don't Know Why I Just Do_

Finally Melody looked back at him. "Aunt Tomoyo, and Uncle Eriol were sad. Meiling was sad, and I was sad!" She told him. "But, most of all, Mommy was sad."

Syaoran looked over Melody's shoulder, into the eyes of his beautiful wife and sighed. "Do you think your mother will ever be able to forgive me?"

Sakura looked away, trying to hide the tears that were forming, but it was useless since Melody saw.

"I don't know, you made her cry Daddy."

_When Are You Coming Home_

_I'm Coming Home Soon_

Syaoran lent down to pretend to whisper in Melody's ear, "What if I told her that I quit my job, and that I'll never leave her, or you ever again?"

Sakura's head shot up, and Melody squealed jumping from his arms and rushing over to her mother. Syaoran grinned at her sheepishly and before he knew what had happened Sakura had ran past Melody and jumped straight into his arms, kissing him hard, both of them ignoring the tiny ew from behind them.

_And I Just Love You To_

They were finally together as a family at last, and no amount of money could ever make Syaoran happier.

_I Don't Know Why_

_I Just Do_

_**Done! **_**So you really need to tell me if this is any good, cuz I'm having some doubts, even though I do love the song... Please please review and tell me! Oh and check out my other story _The Effects Of The Love Card! _I update it every Sunday! Byes! :3**


End file.
